


Fairytale Romance

by GreyscaleSky



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Dragons, F/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Princess and knight, edd and matilda are married, tord is a ye olde dorkus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyscaleSky/pseuds/GreyscaleSky
Summary: Let me tell you a fairytale.





	1. The beautiful princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamara is the worst princess I've ever heard of.

We all know the story of the princess and the brave knight, don’t we?  
A brave knight rescues a helpless, beautiful, and possibly underage princess from the clutches of a bloodthirsty dragon and lives happily ever after, it’s a cliché but it’s nice sometimes to not have a bad parody.  
Well, this story differs a bit, you could call it a ripoff of another movie or story, but who really cares?  
The beautiful princess doesn’t have long blonde hair, or sparkling blue eyes, or a pretty pink dress, instead, this princess is called Tamara, Princess Tamara of Aradia, that’s a nice name, isn’t it?  
Well, Tamara isn’t a very good princess, she’s actually quite angry and obnoxious, doesn’t have many friends and certainly isn’t interested in marrying a prince and taking the throne.  
Her hair is a muddy, knotted brown, and her eyes are a dark, inky black, she can see just fine, but oh does it _annoy_ her when everyone she meets asks.

‘Yes, I can see.’  
'No, you can’t poke me in the eye.’  
'Yes, I was born like this.’

At least she thinks she was, after all, her mother and father adopted her at seven from a mangy old orphanage and whisked her away to not swearing and washing her hands, it was weird but she was happy and so were the king and queen.  
The king was King Edward, a very nice and slightly greying man who always tried to make everything better for his kingdom, he was friendly and spent much of his time feeding malnourished animals and bringing them in, although most of the animals were soon adopted by others he always kept a small, black and grey kitten by his side, called Ringo.  
The queen was Queen Matilda, beautiful and sweet, she was everything Tamara was supposed to be and everything she wasn’t, more of a figurehead than a politician.

But Tamara didn't care about the kingdom, all she wanted was to leave her walled home and go outside, into the sprawling forests and swim in the cool lakes, and not be taken back into the castle by some stupid knight or guard everytime she snuck out.  
So she tried again and again, packed a bag and climbed out of the window at three twenty six and not a minute later, she'd never gotten past the entrance before but now she was stood at the edge, one toe cautiously stepped first, then the other, she drew her hood and ran at the sound of footsteps, and she was gone into the night with one last look at her home, she'd be back before dawn.


	2. The brave knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brave knight Tord is here to save the princess!

Knights are courageous and fierce, willing to fight dragons to rescue princesses and take down the ugliest of ogres.

Well, most are, but Tord certainly doesn't want to take down any dragons. 

You see, Tord was raised by a pair of dragons after they rescued him from slavery, two dragons with shimmering scales and sharp claws that weren't quite as scary as they looked. Their names were Patryk and Paul, and they were very friendly dragons, they had cared for Tord since he was eight and treated him much like they would their own, if they had any, they were wise dragons and knew he couldn't fly or breathe fire but they still loved him. Paul was the older dragon, over three hundred years old with dark pink scales and deep brown eyes, and Patryk was a deep, sunny orange with shiny turquoise eyes, just over one hundred years old.

He's certainly not a well known knight because of his parentage but he spends most of his days in the inn until dawn, drinking with fellow mercenaries so when the stuck up Royal Advisor rushes in and demands a knight to go after the princess Tord is surprised to see so many groan and complain, his eyes meet the advisor's and the man grabs him by the arm and drags him out, poor Tord barely has enough time to grab his shield on the way out. 

The advisor was middle aged, with shoulder length blonde hair and a small goatee, and the man could _talk_ , it was constant, droning chatter as they walked in sync to the castle, he talked about the King and Queen and how he hadn't seen Tord before and that they were very grateful that he wanted to help. Tord's least favourite part of the walk had to be the final hallway to the thrones, it was silent and cold despite the warm colours, and he felt a heavy lump in his throat as the Queen stood and rushed towards him. 

"Oh please, bring my baby girl back." She was crying and her hanky was soaking wet and smeared with makeup as she wiped away her tears, the King was right behind her and holding her in his arms.  
"I'm sorry, we just worry so much about her." Tord nodded and reached out to touch their shoulders in a comforting gesture.  
"I promise I will." Queen Matilda pulls him down to her level and hugs him tightly, she's so warm that Tord almost feels like a child in her arms and doesn't want to leave, but he's a real hero now, and he has a princess to save, so he takes his shield and pulls down his helmet over his eyes. 

Then he walks into a wall and has to pull the damn thing up again but _then_ he sets off out of the kingdom and into the forest, making sure to watch out for a wandering blue princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited to complete this now that I've shown Moho it :'D and then it's straight back to Home!

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, another shitty multi chap fic.


End file.
